


Midnight

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero, Cute stuff nuff said, Daddy Vergil, Father Son Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little idea on Vergil being a daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Living in the city wasn't something Vergil enjoyed. As a matter of a fact Vergil loathed entirely the idea. Apparently so did the baby he had been burdened with.  
The child would wake up every so often hours crying bloody murder because of the loud sounds outside. Why the crib was next to the window was beyond him.

Vergil groaned as the child cried again at unholy hours. He snarled at that damn woman Trish's words the day before. "Single parent hood is a bitch". He hated more the fact that she looked like this mother. He began to dose off then the sounds of crying brought him back. Right, crying baby. 

The half awake devil sauntered to the oak crib picking up the tiny human. The baby suddenly stopped when Vergil lifted him up. The baby's tiny hands reaching for his face. The scence was cute if you saw it from afar. 

"You awoke me from my slumber for attention?" the male complained. Earning him a small giggle from the baby and people said they don't understand.

Sigh he cuddled the baby with his head burried in his neck and hands cupped under his little body. Vergil slowly laid back down in his bed pulling the fleece blue blanket over them. Both his hands holding the infant in place as sleep overtook them. No one would ever see but Vergil wore a smile at that moment.


End file.
